Hellfury
}} |flags = |modelname = hellfury |handlingname = HELLFURY |textlabelname = HELLFURY |roadspawn = Yes |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawngroups = }} ---- }} |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Western Motorcycle Company Hellfury is a chopper-style motorcycle featured in Grand Theft Auto IV. Design ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' It is based on a series bike, one of the most radically designed choppers in the game. The bike features a flame-based rim design and a fang-shaped rear fender. In Grand Theft Auto IV, the Hellfury is one of the choppers available with a rather unique design. For Episodes from Liberty City, however, other bikes, specifically the Diabolus and the Hexer, are featured with their designs based on that of the Hellfury. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' The Hellfury handles similar to the Freeway. It turns widely, even at very low speed, however, it has good acceleration and a good top speed, making it a good choice for races. It is one of the most desirable choppers in GTA IV but is beaten by the new choppers featured in TLAD. Overall, the Hellfury handles similar to it's brother bike, the Diabolus, ensuring a good ride. GTA IV Overview Image Gallery Hellfury-AOD-GTA4.PNG|A Hellfury used by the Angels of Death. Hellfury-GTAV-TheLostMC_Jacket_Patch.png|Hellfury patches on a jacket worn by The Lost MC in Grand Theft Auto V Special Variants *In GTA IV, Jayvon Simson rides a unique rich red Hellfury in "Ruff Rider", leading Niko on an extended chase through Algonquin. Rewards ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Upon completion of Stevie's Car Thefts, he will buy the Hellfury from Niko for $2,500. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto IV'' *Usually seen driven by the Angels of Death or parked in BOABO and Beechwood City. *2 were parked in front of Brightback Corporation Building on BOABO, Broker. *A Hellfury is seen on the northern side of the museum in the mission Museum Piece. It seems to replace Johnny's parked Hexer in the parallel mission in The Lost and Damned, as it is the most similar bike and the Hexer does not exist in the base game of GTA IV. *Can be obtained during the mission Ruff Rider by killing Jayvon Simson and taking his. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Can be delivered by Clay Simons after the mission "Action/Reaction". ''The Ballad of Gay Tony'' *A golden-brown Hellfury can be found in the alleyway next to Lost MC Clubhouse in TBoGT, parked next to the side entrance. *Many seen outside Luis Lopez's safehouse. *Parked next to the 69th Street Diner in Hove Beach, only in TBoGT. *Can be found parked in the midst of some apartments just east of the car wash in Beechwood City. *Can be found as the main traffic bike in the first few minutes of TBoGT. *There is a 70 percent chance that it will spawn outside the AoD clubhouse. However, other choppers can also spawn in place of the Hellfury. Notable owners *Johnny Klebitz owned a Hellfury in the original game, before it was replaced by the Hexer in the episodes. *Jayvon Simson owned a cherry red Hellfury in Ruff Rider before his death. *Brian Jeremy's Biker Gang Trivia General *The default radio station in the Hellfury is Liberty City Hardcore. *The Hellfury does not have a license plate, deeming it illegal for the road. *Strangely, this bike is used by The Lost in TLAD, but in GTA IV and TBoGT, it is used by the Angels of Death. *In GTA IV and TBOGT, it has a unique horn sound (shared in GTA V with the Avarus) while in TLAD, it shares the horn sound with the Diabolus. ''The Lost and Damned'' *Along with the Angel, this bike is favored by the members of The Angels of Death. ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *The bike was possibly considered to appear in Grand Theft Auto V, as a police scanner file named "0x1B679D8D" mentions it by name. See Also *Diabolus Navigation }} de:Hellfury (IV) es:Hellfury pl:Hellfury Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA IV Category:Bikes Category:Choppers Category:Gang vehicles Category:Customized Vehicles Category:Vehicles manufactured by Western Motorcycle Company